1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a Three-Dimensional (3D) array structure, an operating method thereof, and a memory system including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device comprises semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device includes volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory device, stored data are erased when a power source is shut off. The volatile memory device includes Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), and Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM). The nonvolatile memory device can retain stored data even when a power source is shut off. The nonvolatile memory device includes Read-Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), flash memory device, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM), and Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM). The flash memory device includes a NOR type flash memory device and a NAND type flash memory device.